


您有一条来自Tony的消息

by sherlydear



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Texting, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlydear/pseuds/sherlydear
Summary: 灵感来自于这句话：“你还没有在短信里向我求婚呢。”





	您有一条来自Tony的消息

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Text Message from Tony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117897) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



正文

来信人-Tony ：巴黎的天气怎么样？ 

来信人-Pepper ：这周我是在布鲁塞尔。在下雨。

来信人-Tony ：我这里天气十分合宜。

来信人-Pepper ：你正处在冰雹的中心。

来信人-Tony ：我说实验室呢。实验室里的天气很合宜。我都不用开窗通风。

来信人-Pepper ：我很想你。

来信人-Tony ：我也想你了。亲<3

来信人-Pepper ：我们已经五周没有见过面了。

来信人-Tony ：幸好还有电话性爱。

来信人-Pepper ：如果你能把最后那个词去掉，这条短讯看上去还挺甜的。

来信人-Tony ：好正确。这么说怎么样？你让我成为了一个伟大的男人，聪明小阴//茎。

来信人-Pepper ：好的，去掉最后一个词，没得商量。要不然我就告诉克林特你的最新昵称是“聪明小阴//茎”。

来信人-Tony ：这会是一个绝妙无比的昵称。

来信人-Pepper ：它肯定会的。

来信人-Tony ：你还要在布鲁塞尔待多久？

来信人-Pepper ：一直到周四。然后去柏林。 

来信人-Tony ：:( 我可以飞过去看你。

来信人-Pepper ：欧/盟已经对钢铁侠侵略他们的领空颇有微词了。

来信人-Tony ：我可以坐飞机来。*欧/盟法/律蠢毙了*

来信人-Pepper ：我不在的时候需要你留在SI，而且我在外面也是整天开会。 

来信人-Tony ：没有我逗你开心，你是不是无聊透顶了？ 

来信人-Pepper ：对啊，的确很无聊。现在我就在假装倾听一个代表解释隐含的条例。但他自己都不理解。

来信人-Tony ：谁想懂这些东西呢？嘿，晚上我能请你吃饭吗？我们约个时间？

来信人-Pepper ：好啊 – 明晚可以吗？

来信人-Tony ：不错。你现在穿的什么衣服？ 

来信人-Pepper ：西服套装，还用问吗？别开这个头。

来信人-Tony ：开头？到底是谁在开头？哎，吃完饭咱们坐飞机去意大利吧。到湖区去，度假胜地呢。

来信人-Pepper ：我一直觉得那里是度蜜月的好去处。

来信人-Tony ：…你刚才是在短信里向我求婚了吗？

来信人-Pepper ：那你感想如何？

来信人-Tony ：我的天啊 

来信人-Tony ：我是说:D

来信人-Tony ：我是说YES

来信人-Pepper ：我爱你。

来信人-Tony ：我也爱你，fiancée。

来信人-Pepper ：等我从柏林回来，我们讨论一下规划和婚期？

来信人-Tony ：等我改编好战甲，到时候我要用花火表演迎接你！

来信人-Pepper ：好。等我回来我们再细谈吧。

Fin.


End file.
